


山之恋番外

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	山之恋番外

金硕珍和金泰亨去度蜜月了，地点定在泰国，主要是冬天太冷了，金硕珍想要去温暖一点的地方，泰国又没去过，据说是旅游胜地，就这样定在了泰国。

出发前金南俊千叮咛万嘱咐：“ 去芭提雅一定要做好心理准备。” 金硕珍纳闷了，那里很危险吗，为什么要有心理准备？ 闵玧其制止还想多说点什么的金南俊，隐晦一笑：“ 去了就知道。”

就这样，两个人先飞到了芭提雅，一下飞机金硕珍就热得直冒汗，金泰亨心疼他，就自告奋勇揽过所有行李，搭上包车去芭提雅中心。两人订的酒店就在tiffany附近，晚上金硕珍想看人妖秀。 一进酒店金硕珍就脱得jing 光冲进浴室洗澡，金泰亨整理好行李，暗暗想着听说芭提雅是xing都，他这次什么装备都没带，等着晚上去这边出名的cheng人用品店逛逛，看看有没有什么新奇的今晚跟金硕珍试试，在里面冲着澡哼着歌的金硕珍可不知道金泰亨打的主意。

等两人冲洗好，在附近泰式餐厅饱餐一顿后，金硕珍如愿以偿地看完了人yao表演，不过他略带失望：“虽然人yao很漂亮，但是表演很普通啊....” 金泰亨揽过金硕珍，在他耳边吹了口气：“不如我们去看cheng 人秀？” 

“cheng 人秀是什么？”

“很好看的表演，你一定会喜欢的。”

“那去啊去啊！” 金硕珍兴奋地说道。

结果就是小绵羊珍全程脸色涨红，看着演员卖力地摆出各种“姿势”金硕珍已经觉得脑袋要炸掉了，一个“演员”还专门走到他的面前“甩动”，“喷射”出乒乓球到金硕珍的手里，等散场的时候金泰亨看着欲哭无泪委屈巴巴的金硕珍，笑得合不拢嘴。

“金泰亨！你皮痒了是不是！带我来看这种表演！”

“珍哥，芭提雅就是这样，不然南俊哥为什么要叫你做好心理准备，其实我觉得刚刚几个姿势还不错，今晚我们可以试一下～”

“金泰亨！！！”

金硕珍又不情不愿地被金泰亨带去酒吧街，灯红酒绿，音乐嘈杂就算了，一路上看着无数美艳的人yao和小姐对着金泰亨又抛媚眼又动手动脚的，金泰亨还笑盈盈地回应，就差当场发火了，金泰亨看着气鼓鼓的金硕珍，觉得此行真是来得值，两个人的画廊经营得如日中天，金硕珍平时在工作上就十分严肃，回到家经常还保持这个状态，金泰亨早就想调和一下。今晚看到孩子气的金硕珍，金泰亨是满意得不得了，立马想带着他往酒店的床上扑。

眼看金硕珍的眉毛越皱越紧，金泰亨知道玩笑开太过了，立即当街按住金硕珍的头就深深地吻下去，周围口哨声欢呼声此起彼伏，金硕珍被吻得眼神迷离，面色潮hong，极其娇媚，金泰亨瞄到周围已经有几个老外色迷迷地盯着金硕珍，立即牵着金硕珍的手，走出酒吧街，搭上双跳车就往酒店方向去。

一到酒店金硕珍就立即被压倒在床，金泰亨三下五除二脱去他身上的衣物，金硕珍慵懒地缠上金泰亨的脖子，咬住金泰亨的唇畔，勾缠住金泰亨湿润的舌，贪婪地吮吸着金泰亨身上迷人的气息，迎合上他的狂热动作。

“喜欢这个味道吗？酒店的服务生推荐给我的，可以让你醉生梦死。“ 金泰亨声音喑哑，笑得炙热。

金硕珍粗重得喘息，金泰亨说话时唇刚分开一秒，金硕珍又焦急地缠上去，或许是催情的香气起了作用，激烈的吻使双方都没办法控制自己，两个人在雪白的大床上纠缠着，金泰亨的衣服也被金硕珍猛地撕开，金泰亨目光火热地低下头，湿润的唇侵略金硕珍的敏感部位，金硕珍晕眩地闭上眼，强烈的快感让他全身酥麻，开始发出呻吟，两个人的身体滚烫似火、下身紧紧相贴，缓缓摩擦。

金泰亨的手邪恶地划过金硕珍红肿的唇畔，颤动的喉，起伏的胸膛，掰开金硕珍的双腿：“叫我什么？”

“ 老公～”

“再叫一遍。”

“老公，老公，老公！” 

金泰亨将冰凉的油液抹在他下体的密穴洞口处，金硕珍不由哆嗦起来。“这是泰国的，据说又冰又热，一定很爽。”泰亨笑着抱住金硕珍颤抖的身体，夹著对他的深深爱恋，将手插入抹了润滑液的穴口，一边抽弄一边用嘴含住金硕珍的灼热舔弄。

突如其来的异常刺激令金硕珍整个人往后弓起，胸前的两颗红艳果实尖挺著，金泰亨用另一只手揉搓捏弄，舌尖不时戳弄分身前端的小口。金硕珍在金泰亨怀中转侧，一波波如潮水般涌现而来的愉悦，令金硕珍不由扭动著腰，湿润的汗沁满全身，蜜色的身体变得通红滚烫，肿胀的下体因无法疏解的渴望而昂扬著。金泰亨著迷地看著他深陷欲望中的俊脸，离开被舔得坚硬如铁的欲望，吻住金硕珍红肿唇瓣。

金硕珍眼睛湿润了起来，呻吟了一声，在金泰亨手掌中泄了出来。高潮后浑身酥软，身体被金泰亨托著臀部举起来，腰杆用力一挺，将喷张的欲望挺进金硕珍体内，并不给他喘息机会的埋进最深处。金硕珍身窜过一阵冷颤，无意识地攀附在金泰亨的身上。金泰亨爱怜的啄吻著他汗湿柔的脸颊，性感的锁骨，身下的冲刺却越来越凶猛，越来越用力，金硕珍被冲击得半个身子仰出床外，又被金泰亨捞回床上，牢牢地抵在床背上靠着。金泰亨摆动强健的腰肢撞进去，金硕珍的呻吟都变了调。

金泰亨射了两次，再次将金硕珍翻了个身，掰开白嫩的屁股，高昂的性器顶入充血的内壁，金硕珍依旧紧缠的热度总是让他发狂，和金硕珍在一起这么多年，对他的强烈欲念总是无法克制，金泰亨舔弄着金硕珍红红的耳根：“老公还想要，好不好？”

金硕珍被舔得浑身发麻，还没来得及回应，身体再一次陷入情欲的浪潮，从头到脚都是金泰亨的气息，两人沉沦在彼此的体温中，无法抽离.....

待疯狂的情事停歇，金硕珍已经浑身乏力，一路被金泰亨拖着从大床做到沙发，再从沙发做到地板，待金泰亨满足地放开他，趴在他的身上反复地呢喃：“我爱你。”金硕珍浑身已经软绵绵，金泰亨抱着他去清洗过后，回到床上抱紧金硕珍，金硕珍靠在他厚实的胸膛上，微微泛红着脸颊的睡颜，金泰亨怜惜地亲亲他，然后沉沉睡去......

之后两个人又分别去了曼谷，清迈，此次泰国之旅令金硕珍非常满意，除了本来预计7天的旅程因为两个人纵yu过度，体力透支，最后多休息了5天才回到了加拿大，回程的飞机上，金泰亨轻轻地对靠在他肩膀上补眠的金硕珍说：“ 珍哥，我们要个孩子吧......”


End file.
